The Fantastic Mr Wilde
by Sora Pendragon
Summary: Nick wakes up one morning to find a Four Year Old human boy named Nico, with no memory expect his name, and species, but there's something about this boy that drives him to want to take care of him, and Nick doesn't know what it is. Accordingly Foxes are extremely family devoted in the wild, and Nick is my favorite character, so I wanted to play with that aspect of Nick's species.
1. Chapter 1

**✋ Toppa The Morning to ya' laddies it's me Sora Pendragon, and welcome to my new Zootopia Fanfic, saw the Movie loved it so I am ready, pumped to give this a shot, Also here is my disclaim I Sora Ignitus Pendragon solemnly swear that I do not own Zootopia or it's characters, except for the OC's, also big shout out to Seniorcopycat, and Thinker29 for inspiring me to write this, and redhoodfan for always supporting me, and now without any further ado.**

 **Chapter 1: My Name is Nico**

Nico's POV

I was only four, when it happened, All I remember was a voice.

" Hey, hey kid wake up."

I turned, around trying to stay asleep. That's when I felt something wet swipe across the back of my neck, and something cold, and wet press up against it.

" YIKES!" I shouted shooting, up into the air, and right into the arms of a large fox standing right there with cool, calm look on his face he stood on, his back legs, both he, and I were stripped down to our Boxers, both green.

I pushed myself out of his arms, and tried to run, but I tripped, spraining my ankle causing me to fall, and cry out in pain. The Fox started walking towards me, all I could feel was fear, as I backed up into a wall cornered.

" NO!" I shouted in fear. " PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" I shut my eyes as he got closer, and closer. Then took my ankle into his paws, I was afraid he might kill me, and eat me.

" Sprained."He said, as he went into a bathroom, and came out with a first aid kit, and wrapped it. " There that takes care of that." He said, closing the kit. " Just stay off it, and you'll be fine within a few days." He said gently, as he reached to pick me up, causing me to back up or, try at least.

" Hey, Hey calm down kiddo." He said gently, approaching slowly. " I'm not gonna eat you." He finally had me up against a wall again, he bent down, scooped me into his arms bridal style, and brought me in real close, I felt warmth, comfort, like this fox really was opening his heart to me, but then again that was probably his fur, it felt so nice, warm, and I felt as safe as a four year old would be in his father's arms. Why did I think that. " Now you lie down here, and I'll fix a nice healthy Breakfast." He said, trying to put me down on the couch. Unfortunately I was really comfortable, and I just didn't want to let go.

" I see your getting attached to me." He chuckled, as he tickled me.

" N-No please s-s-stop." I laughed, as he continued to tickle me, that's when my injured foot accidently knocked against the arm rest at my feet. " Ow!"

" Oh man how could I forget, I need to elevate, and ice that." He said, putting a large back pillow underneath my ankle. " I'm so sorry kid, just try to relax."

He took off for the kitchen, I heard kitchen stuff going off, and smelled breakfast being made. The Fox came back, and put a blue ice pack on my ankle, looked at me, smiling, then frowned. He noticed I was shivering.

" You're cold!" He said, making him run to the hall closet grab to grab me a blanket. He also came back with some Clothes for me, A blue jersey, and a pair of black sweat pants, which I proceeded to put on, being careful with my ankle. He had a set of clothes, for himself, a green Hawaiian shirt with palms on it, and gray jeans which he proceeded to put on himself. He then walked back to the kitchen and brought, back two plates of waffles that looked entirely homemade, with syrup.

After my first bite I was in heaven, when we were done I was absolutely happy, I could remember the last time I had such hospitality shown to me. Actually come to think of it I can't remember exactly where I came from, or anything for that matter, except for my name.

" Thank you for breakfast, Mr. Fox."

" Don't call, me Mr. Fox. Call me by my name, Nick, Nick Wilde." He said, taking the empty plates, putting them in the kitchen, and coming back with glass of Orange Juice for me, and Cup of coffee for himself, and sitting down, on the couch placing me on his lap while keeping my ankle on the pillow. " Which brings me to my next question, who are you? What are you? Where do you come from? and how did you get here?" He asked, handing me the juice.

I looked at it sadly, and pressed myself into him.

" I can't remember." I said sadly as I sipped my juice. " I do remember my name, and what I am."

Nick pulled me close, placing his chin on my head, messaging my back which felt good by the way. " Tell me what are you?, and what is your name?"

" I'm a Human." I answered, " and my name is Nico." I began to feel tears stream from my eyes. " I wish I could remember more, but I can't. I can't even remember my Mom, and Dad, or even if they're alive, or if I have any." I cried, starting to lose it.

Nick pulled me in a little closer, and rocked me back, and forth gently, hushing me, as I cried into him. " It's alright kiddo, we'll find out more about when the time comes." He promised as he ran a paw through my hair." In the meantime, we need to keep you off your ankle until it heals." He pulled me a for a while kissed me on the forehead, and hugged me again. " Good thing I'm on Vacation this week." He said happily.

The rest of the day, went by getting to know him more, until lunch rolled around. " Here we go kid, two bug burgers hot off the pan." He stated.

" Uhh what burgers?" I said, thinking I misheard him, and hoping against hope that I had heard him wrong.

" Bug-Burgers!" He saw, my big eyed expression inclining that I was not to keen on the concept of eating bugs." Have you ever tried it?"

" Well, No." I admitted, or at least I didn't think had, loss of memory.

" Then how do you know, you don't like it if you never tried it?" He questioned.

I just grabbed the burger, and looked at it skeptically. " No Worries." I said uneasily, taking a bite, to my intense surprise I liked it. " Slimey yet satisfying."

" See." Nick said, cuddling me close. " All you had to do was try it." He said getting started on his burger.

I just hugged him around the waste, and he returned it. The rest of afternoon went smoothly, then I noticed the rain outside. " Nick does it ever stop raining?" I asked.

" Well we're in the rainforest district of Zootopia, so it does let up from time to time." He explained, placing me back on his lap, running his paws through my hair again, which he seemed to like doing alot.

" District?"

" That's right kiddo see we're in a city called Zootopia, and their are ten pieces that make it one big whole." He explained, " and I am a cop, so it's my job to keep kids like you safe."

" Does that mean there are other humans here in Zootopia?"

" No, You are the first."

When dinner came around, Nick fried up some chicken, which gave me time to look through a photo album I found, and ran across a photo of Nick as a cub in what looked like a uniform, wearing a cap in the same color, and a red bandana around his neck. " I see you found, my old photos. My Mom took that photo just before I joined the Junior Ranger Scouts." He told me, as he brought by a plate loaded with fried chicken. " I was probably four, or five years older than you when I tried out, but the thing was they didn't trust predators, foxes are known to be sly, shifty, and untrustworthy, so the wrestled me into a muzzle." He said, sadly. " It was the most traumatic thing I had ever experienced."

After dinner which was delicious, Bedtime rolled around, and Nick was kind enough to offer me some sweat shorts to sleep in, which I chose to sleep in solely, the rain outside was coming down in rain barrels, and I loved the sound it made when it hit the roof.

" So your shirtless sleeper too!" Nick said walking in wearing only a pair of green sweat shorts. " Now get a good night's sleep okay Nico, hopefully your ankle will heal by then." He finished tucking me in, and kissing my forehead.

" Goodnight Nick." I said, hugging him, and getting one in return. " Thank you for taking care of me."

" Goodnight kiddo." He said, holding me close. " I'll see you in the morning."

Just as the witching hour rolled around, a clap of thunder boomed with a flash of lightning, and I was awake, my ankle still hurt. I had wondered if it had been a dream, When Nick appeared in the hallway.

" Nico what are you doing up at this time of night?" He asked, with concern. " Did the Thunder, and Lightning wake you?"

I just nodded, then he scooped me off the couch and carried me to his room where he put me into his bed, placed another pillow under my ankle, and got into bed with me, holding me close into fur, and wrapped his tail arround me. I could hear, and feel his heart beat as he cuddled me into himself.

" Feeling warm?" He asked, pulling the covers over us.

I just nuzzled right into him in response.

" I'll take that as a yes." He confirmed, " Nico?"

" Yes, Nick?"

" I know we only met but how would you feel if I adopted you?" He asked, " I know it's sudden but, I really want to be your dad."

I just snuzzled in further, to signify a yes, I wanted Nick to be my dad, more then anything.

" You pretty quick to adapt kiddo, you're like a little fox that way." He smiled warmly. " Well sweet dreams My Pup."

" Goodnight Dad." I said sleepily as he messaged my bare back. Just before I fell asleep i felt him fall asleep too, as I smiled in my sleep.

END

 **Okay I know Nick started treating Nico like a son from the get go despite Nico being a species he's never seen before, but what I did was I thought toy with some natural instincts, and behaviors foxes do have. Now Foxes are devoted parents in the wild they will risk life, and limb for their pups, and there is something about Nico that's driving Nick to follow this natural instinct but he just doesn't know what it is yet, but he just feels the need to do it. So any if you liked liked it write those reveiws the send them like a BOSS! Also remember Constructive Criticism, and High Fives all around ✋,✋ thank you guys love your faces, and I'll see all you Dudes, and Dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	2. Chapter 2

**✋ Toppa The Morning to ya' laddies it's me Sora Pendragon, and welcome to my new Zootopia Fanfic, saw the Movie loved it so I am ready, pumped to give this a shot, Also here is my disclaim I Sora Ignitus Pendragon solemnly swear that I do not own Zootopia or it's characters, except for the OC's, also big shout out to Seniorcopycat, and Thinker29 for inspiring me to write this, and redhoodfan for always supporting me, and now without any further ado.**

 **Chapter 2: Adoption, a new look, and a new friend.**

Nick's POV

The next morning I woke up at my own pace, gotta love that about vacation, no waking up when required just how, and whenever you want to. The first thing I noticed was I was on back, and Nico was lying on top of my shirtless chest, him shirtless as well as he slept listening to my heart beat, while my arms clutched him close to me as he cuddled into the warmth of my fur, and my tail wrapped tightly around him.

I couldn't explain it but I felt the same kind of love that father would have for a son, I mean as a fox I am naturally family driven, and it's upseting that mammals always ignore this side of foxes, and choose to see only, sly, shifty untrustworthy foxes, but what was it about this boy that so brought this side of my nature out. I lay on the bed hugging Nico close to my body, as I ran my paw through his caramel colored hair, which felt like my fur, every so often kissing his head.

Finally I felt it was time to get out of bed. " Hey kiddo, it's time to wake up." I said, as I brushed my tail across his exposed, furless back, causing him to shiver slightly, so I kept at it, until finally he opened his beautiful, blueberry, blue eyes, and yawned.

" Good Morning, Sleepy Head." I said, as I massaged his body into concouseness, " Did you sleep well?" I asked, checking his ankle, which surprisingly healed over night. That's when I felt my tail being tugged, and I looked to see that it was him clutching my tail, like a teddy bear, as he went back to sleep. " Alright young man, now you asked for it." I said, as I dove on top of him, and tickled him hard, making him squirm, and laugh as he tried to get out but I held him down.

" N-N-Nick p,p,p,please s,s,s,stop." He laughed, almost uncontrollably. " I,I,I,I c,c,can't b,b,breathe, a,and I'm gonna wet myself." He gasped,

" Are you awake?" I asked, still running my fingers across his pitts.

" Y,Y,Y,YESS!" He choked out, I finally stopped, and gently grabbed him by the shoulders, and lifted him into a sitting position, only have him tackle with a hug that I returned. " Alright kid let's get dressed, then go wash up for breakfast."

" Yes sir." He said, taking the clothes, he wore yesterday, and changing out of the sweat shorts He slept in, as he went the bathroom to freshen up, as I did the same I saw myself in the mirror, as I pulled off, my own sweat shorts, and got my pants on. " Why is this kid so important to me?" I asked, my reflection. " He's a very different species of mammal, and I only met him yesterday, and took care of him why is he triggering my natural drive to take care of him as if he were my own." I finished, as I buttoned my shirt, the instant he stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed with his sweat shorts in his hand. He looked all nice, and washed up.

When we got to the Ketchen I set about making some pancakes, while I saw out of the corner of my eye Nico gazing out the window, longingly.

" Nick, after breakfast can I go outside, and play please?" He asked, Oh, the instant he asked I was pleading for mercy, I wanted him to go out, and make friends with mammals his age, but there was that part of me that knew that if I did there's no telling what could happen to him.

" Nico, I want you go outside, and play but the thing is, do you remember me telling you that so far as we know you're the only human in Zootopia?" He nodded, in understanding. " Well the thing is that other mammals might be scared of you because they don't know what a human is, and they might want to take you away from me, and do experiments on you, and can't let that happen." I said, pulling him into a hug, and kissing his forehead.

Nico was silent all through breakfast, " Nick is there away I can look like an animal so I can go out, and play?" He asked, That's when it hit me. I had just remembered that the ZPD had just ordered a series of costumes for under jobs, the costumes came a number of features that made the disguise more believable, like specialised un detectable, technology built into the costumes so the ears, tail, muzzle, mouth, and ears would respond to the emotions of the wearer.

" I think I know just how to do that." I said, after we were done with breakfast, I took his measurements, had him put on a hoodie, and got him in the car. " So Nico, if you could choose to be any animal what animal would you like to be?" I asked,

" A fox." He answered, as I turned up the heat slightly as it put him to sleep.

We first stopped at the shop that supplies the ZPD, with their costumes, which coincidently also happens to be where I got the elephant onsie for Finnick back in our con artist days, I gave them the measurements, and chose caramel, and cream as the two dominant colors, and chocolate for the details like the ear, and tail tip, as well as the paws. I knew that would take awhile to put together not to mention I knew Judy would wonder about it, and I planned on telling her about Nico eventually.

After that I drove us down to the DMV, to get an adoption form for Nico. I left him in the car with the window open slightly for air, lucky for me he was on break but I knew he wouldn't mind helping me. After a few hours I got what I needed, went back to the car, to find Nico still asleep, he looked so peaceful with his eyes closed, I took us to a deli for lunch ordered us a couple of sandwiches, went back to the shop for Nico's disguise, which was done as soon as we got there. I couldn't wait tell Nico saw it.

As soon as we got home I had a an idea, I lifted him out of the car, got him inside, stripped him down to his underwear, slipped him into his new outfit, and put his clothes on over it put the mask on which was attached to the suit, with the tail, ears, and muzzle were technologically designed to move, depending on emotions, how the mouth, and face underneath expressed. After that I slipped his clothes back on over the suite, and went to the living room to fill out the adoption form. I had just finished when.

" Aaaaaaaaah!" Nico came running into the living room, and right into my arms, with an expression of pure fear, and confusion on his masked face. " Nick, I, I'm a, a fox." He said, tears streaming from his eyes. " Nick what's happening to me? I don't know what to do, please help me?" He panicked.

I realized to late that my prank really scared him, I had never intended for that to happen, if Judy were here right now she would've had my head. " Nico, Nico, shhhh, calm down." I hushed as I held him close rocking him to calm him down. " Your not really a Fox." I explained, as I sat him on my lap, reached underneath his neck, and pulled the mask up, and off like hood. " See it's just a costume I bought you so you could go outside, and play like you wanted I wanted to surprise you." I explained, kissing his forehead. " I am so sorry my trick scared you, and I will never do it again, I promise." I said, hugging him. " Can you forgive me?" I asked, to which he answered with a hug. " I'll take that as a yes." I said, " Now Nico I want you to understand that if you need to go to the bathroom, or something like that make sure that you take off the suit, and put it back on when your done understand?" I explained, as we got started on the sandwiches I bought, as he nodded. " Also I'm gonna have a special friend over for dinner, and I'm gonna tell her all about you, okay?" another nod confirmed it. That's when he noticed the papers.

" What are these Nick?"

" Nico, I'm very glad you asked that question." I said, " These papers will let me keep you as my son." I explained, " Now I'm your dad." I said, as he embraced me.

" I love you, Dad." He said,

" I love you too Son." I whispered, as I returned his hug. After lunch we started making dinner mostly vegetable and, Nico was a big help, even with the Garden Pizza. He had just finished setting the table when the doorbell, rang. " I'll get it, why don't you go wash up for dinner buddy?"

" Okay, Dad." As he took off for the bathroom to do just that, While I answered the door.

" Judy, Thank you for coming." I said, taking her black police jacket.

" Well, thank you for inviting me Nick." she was wearing her pink, and white, blue jeans.

" It was no problem, Judy." I said, " Um, Judy can you keep a secret?"

" Sure, what's up?" She asked.

" Well listen just recently I adopted an orphan, and he's unlike any species of mammal in Zootopia, or the world for that matter." I explained, " So just give him a chance, he's a good kid, and promise me you won't tell anyone."

" Nick, your my best friend, and partner." She reminded. " I promise I won't tell anyone."

" Thanks, Judy." I said, " Nico, Come meet a friend of mine." Finally Nico, came into the dining room with his fox suit, and clothes on, but his mask/hood, down. He seemed nervous at first. " Nico, it's alright this is Judy Hopps my Police Partner."

" Nico, It's alright." Judy said, softly as she approached my son. " I'm a friend of your father's, I won't hurt you." She promised, as he finally shook her paw.

" Hello, Miss Hopps." Nico said happily, " Nice to meet, wow you're cute."

"Oh, Nico honey." She said, calmly, " Your father probably didn't tell you this but it's not okay to call rabbits cute, understand?"

" Yes, Ma'am." He said slighty upset.

" It's alright sweetie, you didn't know so I forgive you, just don't do it again alright, to any rabbit."

Dinner, went by smoothly. " So Nick, how did you find Nico, and do you know what he is, or where he comes from?"

" Well I found him yesterday sleeping on my couch, he has no idea how he got there, or where he comes from, no memory of anything for that matter, but he did remember who, and what he is, he said he's called a human."

" Don't worry I won't tell anyone about him." After a blueberry pie for dessert, Judy was ready to go home. " Well thanks again for dinner Nick it was really wonderful, and it was nice meeting you Nico, I hope we can meet again, and get to know each other more." She said, as she left.

" Good Night, Miss Hopps."

" Well what did you think of her?" I asked, Nico as we were back in the bedroom, stipping down to our underwear, after we brushed our teeth as for him even out of his fox suit 'til he was in his underwear too, only for us to put on our sweat shorts.

" I like her, she was nice." He said, getting in bed.

" Yeah," I agreed as I joined him, wrapping him in my arms, and tail around him. " She's really something isn't she? Welp time for bed Sweet dreams Nico."

" Good night, Dad." He said, as he snuggled into my fur, until he fell asleep to my heart beat, fur warmth, and I fell asleep too, after I kissed him on the forehead.

END

 **Also I am considering doing a Sly Cooper fanfic, Skylander Fanfic, and a Star Fox fanfic so if you're big fans of them, or know someone who is feel free to check them out as well, and if any of you fans has a deviantart account or knows someone who does I would really love an image or 0f Nick, with Nico which I'll be more then happy to use as a cover once I figure out how to do it. So anyway if you liked liked it write those reveiws the send them like a BOSS! Also remember Constructive Criticism, and High Fives all around ✋,✋ thank you guys love your faces, and I'll see all you Dudes, and Dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	3. Chapter 3

**✋ Toppa The Morning to ya' laddies it's me Sora Pendragon, and welcome to my new Zootopia Fanfic, saw the Movie loved it so I am ready, pumped to give this a shot, Also here is my disclaim I Sora Ignitus Pendragon solemnly swear that I do not own Zootopia or it's characters, except for the OC's, also big shout out to Seniorcopycat, and Thinker29 for inspiring me to write this, and redhoodfan for always supporting me, katmar1994 for always being a great friend, and digiovinel358.**

 **Chapter 3: Taking care of a sick child, with an earful of a tail to tell.**

Nick's POV

The next Morning I woke up to the sound of hard breathing, I opened my eyes to see Nico huddled close to me, snuggling into my fur with I held him close in my arms, and had my tail wrapped around him tightly. I placed a paw on his forehead, and noticed how warm it was.

" Nico, Nico wake up." I said, shaking him gently, he woke up with a half lidded gaze groaning, as if his body was in pain, and he looked tired." Nico are you feeling alright?" I asked, he simply made a face that looked like he was going to toss his cookies. " Oh boy," I said, grabbing a trashcan, and held him over it. After he was done I pulled him back onto the bed as he began panting heavily. " Oh, Nico what's wrong with you?" I asked with a great deal of concern.

" D-Dad, I-I feel so so t-tired." He panted weakly, " and everything aches-so much." His fatigue was getting worse.

" Nico, don't talk daddy's gone take good care of you." I said, planting a kiss on his forehead. " Now just lie down while I go get the thermometer, and if you need to throw up again the trash can's right there." I assured him. I ran to the Bathroom grabbed a thermometer, and put a plastic sleeve over it, and ran back to Nico. It was painful for me as a father to see my son on the bed to tired to move, everything aching, and he really wanted to go outside, and play so he could make some friends, but now he couldn't. I felt terrible that he couldn't do the things a kid his age should do. " Now hold this under your tongue, and I'll be back to check up on you." I said kissing his forehead again.

I grabbed some clothes from my closet went to the Bathroom, stripped out of my sweat shorts, and got into the shower. After I was done I went to the ketchen after drying off, and wrapping a towel around my waste, ( believe me it takes a lot more then just a rub of the towel to dry fur off, and I hate having my wet fur soak my clothes) after I heard the beep of the thermometer go off I was right at Nico' side I checked the Thermometer. " Your slightly above average, so it's a mild fever." I said, as I rubbed his head which lulled him to sleep, that's when suddenly two ears popped out of the top of his head, and strangely enough they looked like fox ears, the fur was the same Caramel color as Nico's hair with white fur on the inside, and chocolate brown tipping them not to mention the looked real, after rubbing them I realized they were real, and actually apart of him, when the left ear twitched. I checked the sides of his human ears were gone. " What the-?" I said, as I sat down next to him.

" Ow!" He said, as I sat on something under the sheet, I threw it off only to find a tail an actual genuine fox tail jutting out of the base of my son' spine. It was the fur Caramel colored too, and the tip was the same chocolate brown as the tips of his ears. His nails grew rapidly narrowing into claws, and I saw canine teeth start to pop out of the corners of his upper lip.

What was happening to my little boy, I knew that if I left there was a chance of a repeat of my prank, and with Nico being sick I needed to keep that from happening. I carefully slid my arms underneath him, and carried him to the living room so I can keep an eye on him, and make some breakfast. I whipped up a fruit salad for him while I had a nice tasty omelette. When he came around I had to spoon feed him because of how fatigued, and achey he felt, he could barely move. After that he went back to sleep, I undid the towel from my waist, and slipped on the clothes I had gotten from my closet, a pair of tan cargo shorts, and a navy blue tank.

Nico would occasionally shift, and his new tail, or ears would twitch every now, and then as I sat there with him, I never wanted to leave his side. That's when I heard whimpering coming from him, he was having a nightmare. " Nico, Nico it's alright." I hushed gently caressing his back. " Daddy's here, daddy's going to take good care of his little fox." I whispered assuredly into his ear. That's when I felt my phone vibrate. The caller I.D. said Judy. ' Yeah Carrots, sorry I can't chat. Nico' sick.' I texted, As soon as I sent it, I heard the sound of a car pulling up to my driveway, and there was knocking.

I laid Nico down gently back onto the couch, and went to the door only to be slammed right behind it, " Nick, Nick where are you?" She closed the door, to find me behind it, almost plastered to the wall. " Quit playing around, your son is sick, and we need to get him healthy immediately." She said, as she put a bag of herbs on the counter. " So what are the symptoms?"

" Okay first off." I began, " Your car is in a no parking zone." I pointed out, as she ran to my side to see I was right. She groaned, as she grabbed her keys, and moved her car, then came back. " Second I wasn't playing around I was about to open the door when you slammed it onto me imprinting me into the wall." I said jabbing a thumb at the Nick shaped depression in the wall, which she gave enough to pay for the repairs making her groan again. " Third upset stomach, aching muscle pains, and fatigue." After I finished telling her she went through the bag of herbs she brought with her.

" Let's see for the stomach some peppermint, for the aching muscles valerian, and for fatigue licorice root." She said, whipping out the herbs, and brewed them into a tea. " Just give him that, and he'll be up, and running by morning at best, provided he rests afterward just serve it hot with his lunch, and dinner." She told me making another cup for later.

" Thanks Carrots." I said, making some soup, along with the tea, and a fruit salad. " By the way how did you know which herbs to use?"

" Anytime Nick," She said, " and I have lived on a carrot farm, don't you think I should have knowledge of herbs for remedial purposes."

" Your right, also known you do realize you were speeding here looks you gotta give yourself a ticket." I reminded her making her groan as she walked out the door, and drove home.

While I went to serve Nico his lunch I knew I should have told Judy about Nico's tail, and ears but I decided to wait, until Nico had fully recovered. " Hey kiddo, Judy came by to help you recover." I said, holding up the mug of tea. " She made you this, for you, you'll need to take it with your lunch, and dinner." I said as I spoon fed him his lunch, and helped him get the tea down. After that I just sat with him while he rested, finally dinner rolled around, and I helped him down some more soup, along with tea, and left him on the sofa while I went back to my room to change the sheets, and stripped down to my boxers put the sheets, comforter, and Pillow cases in the dirty clothes hamper, replaced them, then went into the living room, gathered my sleeping son into my arms, and laid him down with me, as I held him close, and wrapped my tail tightly around him. " Good night kiddo, I hope you'll feel better in the morning." I said, as I massaged his back, I was about to fall when he finally spoke.

" Good Night Dad." as I hugged him close to my heart, and the two of us fell asleep.

END

 **So once again I am considering doing a Balto fanfic, Sly Cooper fanfic, Skylander Fanfic, and a Star Fox fanfic so if you're big fans of them, or know someone who is feel free to check them out as well, and if any of you fans has a deviantart account or knows someone who does I would really love an image or 0f Nick, with Nico which I'll be more then happy to use as a cover once I figure out how to do it. Also I figured that if motivated Judy can do almost anything in under a minute, such as booting a baby stroller, or driving to Nick's house after getting a text saying that a child is sick, also I figured growing up on a carrot farm, might make her herb savvy, and have knowledge of which herbs are good for what ailments. So anyway if you liked liked it write those reveiws the send them like a BOSS! Also remember Constructive Criticism, and High Fives all around ✋,✋ thank you guys love your faces, and I'll see all you Dudes, and Dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	4. Chapter 4

**✋ Toppa The Morning to ya' laddies it's me Sora Pendragon, and welcome to my new Zootopia Fanfic, saw the Movie loved it so I am ready, pumped to give this a shot, Also here is my disclaim I Sora Ignitus Pendragon solemnly swear that I do not own Zootopia or it's characters, except for the OC's, also big shout out to Seniorcopycat, and Thinker29 for inspiring me to write this, and redhoodfan for always supporting me, katmar1994 for always being a great friend, and digiovinel358.**

 **Chapter 4: A Hairy Situation.**

Nico's POV

The next morning I felt better, strangly enough I felt warmer than, I usually felt, like dad had managed to wrap himself entirely around my body, but I knew that wasn't it because I was lying on top of him, I could feel his heartbeat, then I heard his voice whisper...

" Nico, Nico wake up son." I slowly blinked my eyes open, and looked up to see Dad with a concerned look on his face.

" Good Morning Dad." I said, sleepily. As my body was trying to wake up while Dad hugged me close.

" Son, listen to me I'm about to show something, and when you see it, remember that I'm here with you." He assured me, as he undid his tail from around me, picked me up, and carried me to a Mirror only for me to see him in it, and there in his reflection's arms, was what looked like a caramel-coloured fox with chocolate brown paws, and the tips of his ears, and tail, while cream-coloured fur going from and spread ing out beneath the nose line, and coming down the lower belly, only the muzzle was short giving the face a human shape, but the nose was still wet, and black. The eyes were blueberry blue, just like...

" Dad?" I asked, in a frightened manner, as I clutched a handful of his fur. " is...that...me?" I asked, as I let go, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

" I'm sorry son." He said, as he held me close sensing my fear. " I'm afraid this is you now, but your face still looks the same it still looks human just with fox fur."

I buried my face into his fur, and cried as he hugged me, reassuringly, took me to the living room, sat on the couch, and rocked me back, and forth running his paws through my new fur, and shushing me softly. " It's alright Nico, it's alright." He whispered into my new fox ears. " I know this is all new but, you won't face these changes alone Nico, I'll be here for you, and we'll face these changes together, because you're my son, and I love you, and nothing has ever meant more to me then you." He said, hugging me close. " but I'll tell you what, I plan on visiting my mom today, how would you like to come with, and meet her."

" I have a..a." I stammered, as I pulled my face out of his fur, and looked into his green eyes, the eyes that always made so secure, and loved, as I felt my new tail start to wag.

" Yes Nico, you have a grandma, How would you like to meet her?" He said, kissing my forehead which made my ears twitch. " Awwwww, You look so cute when your ears twitch like that." He chuckled, as he gently ran a paw along my left ear making it twitch even more, causing me to giggle, then he slammed me on the couch, blew raspberry into my stomach, making me laugh even more, and then started tickling me. Finally as soon as we were done, we walked to the bathroom, wear I was given a bath, and dad was taking it with me since I was still new to the idea of having fur, and a tail. I actually liked the feeling of his paws messaging soap into my fur, it felt good, relaxing, and caused me to lean back against him. After the bath we dried off, and dressed dad was wearing a navy blue sleeveless, with tan cargo shorts, while he helped me into a pair of blue boxer briefs, and blue cargo jean shorts ( he was helping me with my tail), and red tank top (which I did myself.) Dad whipped up some breakfast burritos while I packed our bags. Suddenly I noticed something, my fur was pulling back into my skin, and my nose returned to normal ( Mirror.).

" DAD!" I called, " YOU BETTER LOOK AT THIS!" He came in just as the last lf my fur had shrunk back in, and was starting to grow back out. As soon as it did it stopped.

" Woah, that's interesting." Dad said, as I began to break down, He immediately picked me up, and hugged me. " Shhhh, Nico it's alright, I don't know what's happening to you but I can assure you I will always love you unconditionally, and I'm always here for you when you need me." I managed to calm down, and hug him then we went to the dining room for breakfast, ate packed our bags into the car, and were on our way. We stopped at a deli for lunch, got some sandwiches, and drinks, and were back in the car, and headed for Grandma's.

" Dad?" I asked, in a concerned manner. " Will Grandma like me?"

" Nico." Dad said, placing a hand on my head reassuringly. " Your Grandmother will love you as much as I do, never think otherwise."

I smiled, and suddenly felt myself drifting off to sleep into a nap, as Dad kept driving to Grandma's. I felt Dad, pull both his tail, and mine over me to keep me warm. As I smiled in my sleep.

END

 **So once again I am considering doing a Balto fanfic( WIP), Sly Cooper fanfic( Again WIP), Skylander Fanfic, and a Star Fox fanfic so if you're big fans of them, or know someone who is feel free to check them out as well, and I now have a deviantart account, so I'll be uploading an image or 0f Nick, with Nico. Also I am really sorry if this chapter was too short or the bathtub situation was a little too suggestive, not my intention. So anyway if you liked liked it write those reveiws the send them like a BOSS! Also remember Constructive Criticism, and High Fives all around ✋,✋ thank you guys love your faces, and I'll see all you Dudes, and Dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	5. Chapter 5

**✋ Toppa The Morning to ya' laddies it's me Sora Pendragon, and welcome to my Zootopia Fanfic, saw the Movie loved it so I am ready, pumped to give this a shot, Also here is my disclaim I Sora Ignitus Pendragon solemnly swear that I do not own Zootopia or it's characters, except for the OC's, also big shout out to Seniorcopycat, and Thinker29 for inspiring me to write this, and redhoodfan for always supporting me, katmar1994 for always being a great friend, and digiovinel358. Plus I'd like to extend my sincerest apologies to you fans I know I've been slow, but the thing is this I tend to do one new chapter for each of my fanfics in chronological order of which I wrote them, So all I ask is for as much time, and patience as you can manage, and I will get back to it when I can.**

 **Chapter 5: A Happy new son, makes for a happy grandma, and Judy's Wonderful discovery.**

Nick's POV

After pulling into Mom's driveway, got out, and walked around to my sleeping son as his fur grew back out, and picked him up. He snuggled into my neck, as I held him close. I love holding him close to me as he sleeps. " Have a nice nap, Nico." I whispered into his ear which twitched, I always thought it was cute, as I kissed his forehead again, and walked up to Mom's front door, and turned the knob softly, as I made my way in.

" Nick, sweetie." I heard Mom say, as she walked up to me giving me a hug, and a kiss which returned with one arm, what with Nico sleeping on my shoulder. " So good to see you honey."

" Hey, Mom." I whispered, as she noticed her new sleeping grandson in my arms. " Later I gotta put him down for bed, and he sleeps better when I'm this close to him." I whispered, causing his ear to twitch again, which resulted in his left ear twitching again, to which I kissed it again. I walked into Mom's guest bedroom, and layed him down on the bed I knew he would want, me near by later but I had to go get our suitcases, after making that trip. I came back to find Nico waking up. " Hey kiddo, have a nice nap?" I asked, as I hugged him, while he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

" Are we, at Grandma's yet, Dad?" He asked, still abit sleepy, but returned my hug.

" Yes, Nico, we're here." I said, scratching him behind the ear, and watching his tail swish back, and forth happily.

" I'm furry again." He said, and this time, his fur didn't shrink back into his skin, I wasn't sure but some part of me told me his face will never elongate into muzzle, and retain it's human shape.

" So are you ready to meet your Grandma?" I asked, as I scooped him up, nuzzled his face with mine. He just nodded, and got down onto the floor, and walked with me to the living room. " Nico, this is your grandma, and Mom this is Nico, my foster son, and your new grandson." I introduced, only to have, Nico run to his new grandmother, and give her a hug. She just returned it, with her own hug. " I'll make dinner tonight, Mom." I offered. " You, and Nico get acquainted."

Soon, Mom, was telling Nico stories like any grandmother would her grandson. " Nick, when do you start work back up again?" She asked, as I prepared dinner. " Oh, I start next Monday, Mom." I answered, " Who's going to look after Nico?" I realized, Mom was right I would need a babysitter, until I had him enrolled in at least preschool. ( Not like Judy would give me a choice in that matter, she would never let me hear the end of it.) " Well honestly, Mom, no I don't." I answered. " Heck, I haven't even gotten him signed up for preschool yet." I finished.

" Well, why don't you let me watch him?" She suggested, I thought about that, and saw no harm in letting Mom look after Nico, while I worked for the ZPD. " Alright, Mom, and thanks." I said gratefully, as she went back to developing a bound with her grandson. After I finished putting together, dinner some bug burger casserole, I walked to find, Mom, showing Nico my baby pictures.

" Ah, Here he is in the bathtub, his little fluffy buns." She said, showing him me as a baby in the bathtub. " and here he is in his Sunday vest." She said, laughing." He looks like a girl." Nico laughed, " Yes he does, a cute, girl." She laughed.

" Mom!" I whined, " Not cool." Nico just jumped into my arms, and hugged me. " Don't worry, Son, before you know it I'll have plenty of embarrassing pictures of you to show your kids." I said, kissing his head. That's when I saw what he was wearing. " Hey, you found my old Junior Ranger Scout cap." I said, it fit him perfectly. " Oh, Nick he looks just like you when you joined, only younger." Mom said, Happily.

After dinner, Nico, and I were snuggled together in Mom's guest bedroom, they way we always were shirtless, him in my arms with my tail wrapped around him, his around me. I always found it comforting to know that he was right with me. I just hoped he never grows up, we were about ready to go to bed, when he finally spoke up. " Dad?" snuggling further into me. " Yes, son." I said, as I kissed his ears. " I was wondering, when I turn, six, or seven, may I join the Junior Ranger Scouts?" I was surprised, and rather apprehensive about the idea, I mean that dream of mine ended up getting shattered the minute I recited the oath, there was no telling what they'd try on my son. " Why, Nico?" I asked, stroking his fur. " I want help others, like you do, and make Zootopia a great place to live for everyone." I realised his goal was different from mine, maybe that's why I got muzzled, because I was doing it earn acceptance from other animals, I was doing it for myself. Nico's motivation made mine back then sound almost, selfish. " We'll see, Nico." I said, " but for now lets get some sleep." I said, he snuggled deep into my arms, nuzzling into my fur until we were asleep.

Judy's POV

I had just gotten back to my apartment from another day on patrol, and was about to had for the shower, when I saw someone on my couch, she looked exactly the same species as Nico only female. She looked about his age, but was the size of a rabbit her age. She had short, gold hair, and was wearing a pair of, blue sweat shorts, and a pink tank top I walked up to her carefully but her brown eyes opened with some difficulty. When she saw me, She was scared slightly but got over quickly.

" Excuse, Me, young lady?" I asked, " But, who, are you, and where did you come from?"

" My name is, Alice." She said, " And I don't know where I came from."

To Be Continued.

 **Oh plot twist, who is Alice, and how did she get into Judy's Apartment, and have no memory, of where she comes from. So once again I am considering doing Skylander Fanfic, and a Star Fox fanfic so if you're big fans of them, or know someone who is feel free to check them out as well, and I now have a deviantart account, so I'll be uploading an image or of Nick, with Nico. Also I am really sorry if this chapter was too short or the bathtub situation was a little too suggestive, not my intention. So anyway if you liked liked it write those reveiws the send them like a BOSS! Also remember Constructive Criticism, and High Fives all around ✋,✋ thank you guys love your faces, and I'll see all you Dudes, and Dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	6. Chapter 6

**✋ Toppa The Morning to ya' laddies it's me Sora Pendragon, and welcome to my Zootopia Fanfic, saw the Movie loved it so I am ready, pumped to give this a shot, Also here is my disclaim I Sora Ignitus Pendragon solemnly swear that I do not own Zootopia or it's characters, except for the OC's, also big shout out to Seniorcopycat, and Thinker29 for inspiring me to write this, and redhoodfan for always supporting me, katmar1994 for always being a great friend, and digiovinel358. Plus I'd like to extend my sincerest apologies to you fans I know I've been slow, but the thing is this I tend to do one new chapter for each of my fanfics in chronological order of which I wrote them, So all I ask is for as much time, and patience as you can manage, and I will get back to it when I can.**

 **Chapter 6: Oh My Godfather**

Nick's POV

Well, after a week, Judy had filled in some adoption papers for Alice, and she went through a sick day, which the girl grew rabbit ears, and a tail, the following day, she grew her own fur, coat, which was light brown, but her eyes, were the same pink as her mother's, but, her face was still human only, covered in rabbit fur. Eventually Nico, was introduced to Alice, and the two hit it off well, and have become BFF's. Mom, even offered to look after Alice too, something, Judy, took her up on.

So now my vacation has seen it's end, but today, Mom fall sick so Judy, and I had to bring them to the station, at least until we can get them signed up for school. So Clawhauser, was on baby sitting duty, watching them from behind the desk, 'cause otherwise they'd be in Judy, and My office, or Nico, would take Alice to the training, room where he practiced Martial Arts. Anyway today was one of those days.

I woke up, as I usually do on a work day, Nico was sound asleep on his favorite pillow, Me, I just took afew minutes to stroke his fur, which he enjoyed having, I lifted him, up got him dressed, as I went to shower up, for work, when I was done, I wrapped a towel around my waist, and walked in to see my son whimpering, like an actual pup, grabbing for something in his sleep. I just slipped my paw into his, and that calmed him down as I picked him up, and hugged him. After I had breakfast, I made him some for when he wakes up, as I wrapped my, jacket around him, and carried him out the squad car where, Judy, and a sleeping, Alice were waiting, Alice was in the mid seat. Chief Bogo had a special Squad Car, made for us, He maybe a stern, and tough, but he has a soft spot for family, the very backseats were caged off. " Hey, Carrots, how's Baby Carrots?" I whispered, " Take look for yourself." She whispered back, Alice was asleep with her mother's jacket covering her, I just placed my son, in the seat, next to her, and chuckled as Alice leaned on his shoulder, and he leaned agianst her, I couldn't resist, I pulled out my phone, and took a picture, then sent it to Judy. " Awwwww!" She sighed seeing how adorable it looked, strangely enough, when Alice is called cute she doesn't seem bothered by it, in the slightest.

As soon as we were on the road the sun peaked, and the kids soon woke up, with yawns. " 'Morning, Buddy." " Good Morning, Sweetie." Judy, and I said, from up front. As I gave them their respective breakfasts, Nico his english muffin Bugeon, and Eggs Sandwich. Alice her fruit salad, that her Mother made her for when she woke up. " 'Morning, Dad." " Good Morning, Mom." Judy's ear twitched slightly she always loved hearing, Alice, regard her as her mother. After they finished we arrived, at the station, and Nico, opened Alice's door for her.

" So, how are things with, Baby Carrots?" I asked, Judy. " Going great, Nick." She explained, " We're really coming along as a family, Alice is just so helpful, I also intend on taking her to my family reunion next week." That's when, Clawhauser, called." Guys, could you come back to the station there are some friends of yours, who would like to talk to you, guys." As soon as we got back, A couple of Polar Bears, were there, Whom I recognized, as Mr. Big's Polar Bears. " Our boss, would like, a word with you two, we've already, had the liberty of bringing your children." As soon as we got to the limo. " Mom!" " Dad!" we were immediately, greeted by hugs. Then hustled into the limo. I held Nico close, while Judy did the same with Alice.

As soon as we got to the Tundratown. Nico, and Alice started shivering like crazy, they had never been to Tundratown before. " Officers Wilde, and Hopps." Koslov said, in a concerned manner. " Is everything alright with your children?" " Oh, Sorry they've never been here before so." " Well, we must, get them dressed properly." He said, making a call to Mr. Big, then having the driver stop in front of a mall where five, minutes later, Nico was wearing a dark blue sweater under a black hoodie with long white sleeves, and uniquely drawn heart, with a three pointed crown on it, He was also wearing a pair of gray snow pants, as well as gloves that were the same grey color, Alice on the other hand wore, a winter, faux fur lined hooded sweater, that was the same dark blue as Her mother's armor, and snow pants, and gloves that matched the lighter blue, in Judy's uniform. We were about to pay, but Koslov told us Mr. Big was paying for them. Soon we were back in the limousine.

" Judy, and I can't thank you, and Mr. Big enough, for this." I said, " Think nothing of it, After all like you Mr. Big, and I are father's too." Koslov said, gently, patting my son on the shoulders. " If it had been my, Morris, in your son's place, I could never forgive myself. Also you know what family means to Mr. Big, even if the child is adopted, that just means to him that, just really touches him that your willing to give a child love, who needs it." " You have a son, Mr. Koslov sir?" Nico asked, " Yes, I do, little one, he's about your age." " Could, we meet him?" asked Alice, " Well if Mr. Big wants, a private word with your parents, I don't see why not." He answered with a chuckle. " Provided, your parents say it is alright." " Well, depending on how long it takes to get through the meeting, I'd say an absolute yes." I answered, as I wrapped, his neck in a red scarf I got for him, back at the mall. " I'm, perfectly fine with it." Judy added. " As long as there isn't any trouble." " Well, I'm glad, the skunk butt rug mess is water under the bridge." I said, only for Nico, to give me a curious look. " Don't ask!"

Pretty soon we were in Mr. Big's office, I proceeded to kiss the diamond on his ring. " Mr. Big, would it be too much if Koslov, introduced our children to his son?" Judy asked, " Not at all, in fact Morris is playing with my granddaughter, I'm sure, the four of them will be great friends." Besides, what I have for you may not be suitable for children to hear." He informed.

To Be Continued.

 **So Happy New Year, although it is New Year's day when I start this. Sorry if it was big, and long, and maybe alittle confusing, but hopefully it works, also sorry there wasn't much Judy, and Alice time, but hey I did say a Hopps family reunion is coming so that might be what we're looking for. But in the mean time let's see how, Nico, and Alice, fair with Morris, and Judy's goddaughter. So anyway if you liked liked it write those reveiws the send them like a BOSS! Also remember Constructive Criticism, and High Fives all around ✋,✋ thank you guys love your faces, and I'll see all you Dudes, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Ladies, and Gentlemen, it's me Sora Pendragon, and welcome to my Zootopia Fanfic, saw the Movie loved it so I am ready, pumped to give this a shot, Also here is my disclaim I Sora Ignitus Pendragon solemnly swear that I do not own Zootopia or it's characters, except for the OC's, also big shout out to Seniorcopycat, and Thinker29 for inspiring me to write this, and redhoodfan for always supporting me, katmar1994 for always being a great friend, and digiovinel358. Plus I'd like to extend my sincerest apologies to you fans I know I've been slow, but the thing is this I tend to do one new chapter for each of my fanfics in chronological order of which I wrote them, So all I ask is for as much time, and patience as you can manage, and I will get back to it when I can. Also I would like extend a well owed apology to the Great Boss of Awesome himself Jackscepticeye,I have no way of knowing if it's really you but even if it is you or not, I am so sorry for stealing your material, what happened was I am a huge fan, and I wanted try it once, and the first time I did, I just got hooked, I never meant no foul, and I am so sorry please forgive me, and if it makes you feel any better at least I never said I was you.**

 **Chapter 7: My Son's New Abilities.**

Nick's POV

" Nick, Judy you two have lovely children." Mr. Big said, " It's beautiful that you're willing to let them into your lives."

" Well thank you, Mr. Big." Judy said cheerfully, " I understand you wanted to talk to us?"

" Yes, recently Bellewhether, broke out of jail." He explained, " But, She's been laying low for the time being, also there has been some unusual mammals popping up in houses, all over Zootopia." He continued, having one of his Polar Bears, present the files. " they're furless, and seem to know, only who, and what they are, human, and then they start to become the same species as their foster parents, but still keeping some of their human features." I would like you two to look into it." He explained.

After receiving files, Carrots, and I stepped out to find, Nico, and Baby Carrots, having a snowball fight, with, Boris, and Mr. Big's Grandaughter. I snuck up behind, my son, and snatched him making him laugh, as we shared a hug.

" Hey, buddy, Did you have fun?" I asked.

" I sure did, Boris, and Judy are awesome." He answered.

Soon we were back in Savannah Central, and as soon as we got there, Chief Bogo, wanted a word with us.

" Okay, Alice, sweetie." Judy said to her daughter. " You, and Nico stay here with Mr. Clawhauser, while Nick, and I go see what the Chief wants." She finished, planting a few choice kisses on her daughters cheeks.

" Hopps, Wilde, sit down." He said in his usual, intimidating manner." Now it has come to my attention that the two of you have children." He explained. To which we nodded. " Which is why, I want you two to start working part time, so you may spend more time with your children." He continued, as we noticed, him calm down to a more compassionate state. " So your going from full time to part time, because I for one believe that loving your children, particularly adopted ones is very important, more important than the reputation of the ZPD."

" Thank you, Sir." Judy said, gratefully.

After that surprisingly I actually went a whole day without teasing him.

" Oh, Wilde." He said, " Your son came to me, to teach him martial arts, He said, that because he's your son, there is a chance, your enemies would try to get to you through him, and I agree." Chief Bogo, has a Master's degree in every Martial Art, in existence. No wonder the guy became chief.

" I'll talk to him about that." As soon as we got back. Alice was with Benjamin, but I could see, or smell, Nico anywhere. " Um, Clawhauser, where's Nico?"

" Dad, I'm right in front of you." Said, his voice, but I couldn't see him anywhere.

" Nico?" I asked, " I can't see you, where are you?"

" Ha, ha very funny." I heard his voice say again. " Have you been forgetting to put your shades on, and lost your eye sight?"

" No, Your father's right, Nico." Judy said, " I can't see you either."

" It's true, Nico, I can't see, you even though I've eaten enough, Carrots, to see through walls." Alice added,

" I agree, it's like your invisible." Clawhauser, said.

" Seriously?" Nico asked, Suddenly appearing out of nowhere, right infront of me, as if he had been standing there the whole time.

" Whoa, Nico how did you do that?" I asked, in surprise.

Do, What?" He asked in a frustrated tone." Oh I see you guys are playing that game with me." He said, an I get tone.

" Nico, we're not joking." I told him, " You were invisible." I said, in a serious tone.

" Yeah, right whatever." He said, in a tone that said all too well, he didn't believe us. " You were invisible." He said, in what I assumed was a mocking tone, it turned out to be a perfect imitation of my voice, and it sounded like it came from, the speakers. Which confused everymammel, in the Precinct.

" Wow, I had no idea, I could do a perfect imitation of you, Dad." He said, in surprise.

" How did you do that?" I asked,

" Like I said, ' No Idea.' ." He answered.

" Not, the voice, the ventriloquism." Judy specified.

" What do you, mean?" He asked.

" Never mind, lets get home." I finally heaved. As soon as we got home I noticed, Nico rubbing his eyelids.

" You alright, Son?" I asked, with concern.

" Yeah, Dad, it's just My Eyes have been killing me, sense earlier this morning." He answered, I knew what was going on.

" Nico, I think, your starting to develope, Night Vision." I answered, as I searched my drawers, and found a pair of shades, more his size, and put gave them to him. " From now on, I want you to start wearing these when you go out into the sunlight, alright?" I said, as he put them on, suddenly his fur, shrunk back into his skin again, but his ears, and tail stayed the same. " I really want to know how your doing that?" I said, that's when I noticed, him shivering again as he was taking off his new winter wear.

" Yeah, Me too." He said, " It couldn't have, drawn back at a most inconvenient time." He said, I just walked up, and wrapped him in a hug.

" Will, A Papa Fox Hug suffice?" I asked, kissing his head, as he returned my hug, and preened, against me, rubbing his face affectionately into my neck fur.

After lunch, I took him to the bathroom, and turned on a warm bath. After stripping out of our clothes, we were in the the tub, the water was deep to the point of where he had to use my chest as an island, but he kept everything bellow the waist submerged, as we sat i the tub getting warm. Pretty soon the warmth of the water, and my body, put Nico to sleep, and I got us out, wrapped a towel around the two of us, drained the water, took us back to our bedroom, slipped some, clean, navy blue, boxer breifs, while I stayed naked, ( Hey it's my house, if I went sleep, in the nude, I can, and I will. My son is just alittle more private about that then I am in his current state, for obvious reasons.) and got into bed with him. I pulled him into my chest, with his head on my heart, as I let his rythmatic breathing lull me to sleep. While stroking him from, head, and down his back.

To be continued

 **S** **orry if it was big, and long, and maybe alittle confusing, but hopefully it works, also I have seen Nick naked, before, as I'm sure have alot of kids who saw the debut trailer, for Zootopia, so I thought it might, not be a problem, since he wasn't actually flashing anything valuable ( per-say), and He seemed pretty 'lax about, ( at least until the narrator, pointed it out to him.) As to Nico's new found gifts, it could be the start of new base work for this story, Also remember Constructive Criticism, and once again, Jackscepticeye once again, I am Sorry, you just inspired me, and I promise to stop stealing your thing. So anyway thank you readers love yo' faces, PEACE✌!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Ladies, and Gentlemen, it's me Sora Pendragon, and welcome to my Zootopia Fanfic, saw the Movie loved it so I am ready, pumped to give this a shot, Also here is my disclaim I Sora Ignitus Pendragon solemnly swear that I do not own Zootopia or it's characters, except for the OC's, also big shout out to Seniorcopycat, and Thinker29 for inspiring me to write this, and redhoodfan for always supporting me, katmar1994 for always being a great friend, and digiovinel358. And Congratulations to Zootopia for winning The Oscar, and Academy Award for Best Animated Movie.**

 **Chapter 8: Happy Anniversary Indeed.**

Nick's POV

As I lay there, naked, with My Son, in his boxers, and somewhat human form, ( I say somewhat, because his ears, and tail are the only parts of him that remain a fox), curled up against, me preening, and nuzzling against my fur like an actual fox kit it was things like this that made cuddling with him, in bed is just the one part in life I can never get enough of. I started to wish I had met Nico when I was a Con-Fox, my life could have had a better meaning. I don't believe I've ever felt this much love for another living thing. That's when I felt his hand, rub into my fur. It felt good, soon his beautiful blueberry, blue eyes opened.

" Hey buddy, have a nice nap?" I asked, as he wiped the sleep from his eyes, as I kissed his forehead, and we hugged.

" I always sleep well with you as my pillow, Dad." He said, as I messaged his back.

" Ah, I love you too, son." I said as I hugged him again. As we got up, and got dressed I noticed what day it was it was the first year anniversary of when Judy, and I solved the Nighthowler Case.

" Hey, Nico how would you feel about going to dinner with Judy, and I?" I asked, as soon as we had our pants on, but still had yet to get our shirts on.

" Yes, Dad, I'd love to." He said, as soon as we got our shirts on. I just picked him up, and hugged, and kissed my special boy. As I searched for my keys. As he put on a renaissance style, green, hat with a feather in it.

" Oh no, I didn't..." I ran out to see my keys locked in my car. Along with my Police Cap. " Ah Man, now what?" I turned to see Nico right there. Sorry buddy, I'm afraid we can't go with my keys locked in the car." Nico took off his hat, and stuck his paw in as soon as he did I it pop out of my Police Cap, in the car, and grab the keys, vanish back into my cap, and there was Nico holding my car keys. " H-How did-?!" I asked in surprise.

" I don't know." He shrugged, " I just saw it in the dream I had during my nap."

" Hm, interesting." I commented. As we made our way to the Pizza place. Judy, and Alice ( In somewhat rabbit form, with her fur out, while her ears, and tail stayed present, even though her face stayed human) were already there. " Hey you two." I greeted as we joined, them at their booth.

" Oh, Hey Nick." Judy greeted, as Nico, and Alice hugged. " I was just about to tell, Alice about why today was so special."

" Dad, You never told me that story." Nico said to me.

" Okay, kiddo." I said, " But first, let's order, our pizza." we agreed to a half meat, half vegetarian, pizza. After telling the waiter, a cheetah, what we wanted, he took our menus, and Judy, and, I told, Nico, and Alice, the story of how Judy, and I solved the Nighthowler Case. (A/N: Hopefully you readers already saw the Movie, because absolutely refuse to spoil it." ...And that's how, Judy, and I became partners." The kids had hung on to the story with their undivided attention. That's when we noticed our Pizza wasn't coming at all, heck it should have been here, as soon as we were, done telling the story. Finally a waiter zebra, came by with an upset look on his face.

" Excuse, but I'm afraid your order won't be coming by after all." He said, regrettably.

" What how come?" Alice asked

" The main chef is a ram, and, is being intolerant of a couple of prey, dining with a couple of preds, and absolutely refuses to let any of the other chefs, make it, or do it himself." He said, miserably. " I am terribly sorry, Officers Hopps, and Wilde, and too your adopted children." He apologized as he walked exasperated with the chef.

" Well, now what?" I asked, miserably.

" Dad?" Nico asked. " Can I barrow your, Phone real quick?" I handed it to him wondering what he was doing. He grabbed it on both side, and pulled, and it expanded into a tablet. Then he found the art, app. After which he created, a circle using a pizza dough color. First for the crest, the filled it in, with a lighter shade, added some red on top, for, tomato sauce, the a light yellow, for the cheese, added some pepperoni, sausage, and bugcon, ( The Pepperoni, and sausage is bug made.) to one side, and olives, peppers, and mushrooms to the other side. Then created a timer, set it, and and when it was done, he made four swift, clean lines, for four, even slices, of each side. Then swiped it to the side, and there it was on our table, fresh from the oven. Leaving all three of us amazed.

" Nico, how did-?" Judy began.

" A good magician, never reveals his secrets. Miss Hopps." He said professionally, as he squished the tablet back into a phone, and gave it back to me." All I'm saying is I did with Magic."

" Oh, like this?" Alice said, as she swiped upward on Judy's phone, and two blueberry milkshakes, and two cups of carrot juice appeared to jump appear right there in front of each of us.

" Whoa, Alice you too?" I asked in astoundment. As she nodded, we were just about to dig in when-.

" HEY!" It was said, chef. " HOW DID YOU GET THAT PIZZA?"

" Easy, I made it." Nico said, simply, and was reaching for a slice, when. " AAAAAAAAARGH!" the chef, smacked his paw, hard, with a rolling pin, and shot him in the face, with Fox Spray.

" NICO!" We screamed in concern, as Nico fell to the floor, clutching his eyes, screaming, and writhing in pain. " Nico son, please try to calm down, I know it hurts, and I know your in pain, but you need to try to relax as best you can."

" I already, called Chief Bogo, and he's sending, Remus, and Tonks over, and a medic.

" YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Alice shout as She lifted her arms up to cross her wrists above her head, trailing pink flower petals behind her hands as they traced circles in the air along the way. She then spun around and extended her left hand toward her target, sending a flurry of pink petals from her palm, and blasted the ram into, a wall.

After he fell from the wall, Alice made another gesture with her paws, and vines bound him up, by his wrists like a pair of handcuffs.

As soon as, Officer Black, and his wife showed up, along with, the medic, Faline Prince.

" What, the- is this the chef, Who sprayed your boy, Nick?" Remus asked, when he saw the bound up, ram.

" That's him, Remus!" I confirmed.

" ALL RIGHT, PAL YOUR COMING WITH US!" Tonks said, as they hauled him off wondering where the vines came from.

" Okay, Nico, Nico honey." Faline said soothingly, as she tried to calm him down, while he continued to writhe on the floor in pain." Your gonna be alright, I understand your in alot of pain, but just relax alright?"

Eventually he passed out. Which made, Faline's job easier. Afterward I took him home, and stripped him to his boxer-breifs, layed him down, and stripped down to my boxers, and got in with him placing him on top of me, with his head on my chest, as I wrapped my tail around him, and pulled the blanket up to his waist.

That's when My phone went off, and Bogo messaged me saying that I had the day off to take care of, Nico.

" Ah, Son I'm so sorry." I said, as I kissed the top of his head. " I will never let that happen to you again, and I will make absolutely sure that Ram, get justice." I vowed as I went to sleep.

To be continued

 **Yeah Sorry for how short this chapter is, and I am sorry about going hard on, Nico like I did, and I know Alice, and Nico are young but, I wanted them to get a since of what life can be like in Zootopia, I know, even I feel guilty, for having my boy get sprayed, but I have Spectre 47 to thank for giving me inspiration for that. Yeah he's awesome, with fanfic writing. And yes Nico, and Alice Tricks are identical to Zach King, I just wanted to an homage to that Zootopia parody, of one of his tricks.** **Also once again Congrats Zootopia for winning. So anyway thank you readers love yo' faces, PEACE✌!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Ladies, and Gentlemen, it's me Sora Pendragon, and welcome to my Zootopia Fanfic, saw the Movie loved it so I am ready, pumped to give this a shot, Also here is my disclaim I Sora Ignitus Pendragon solemnly swear that I do not own Zootopia or it's characters, except for the OC's, also big shout out to Seniorcopycat, and Thinker29 for inspiring me to write this, and redhoodfan for always supporting me, katmar1994 for always being a great friend, and digiovinel358.**

 **Chapter 9: What's wrong with being a Fox?**

Nick's POV

I started having this dream... I was on all fours, and naked, and my instincts were the only things driving me. I was in a forest then I saw, him. It was Nico I was sure of it, but he was bigger then me. That's when he spotted me, he walked over gently, then I heard something, and I woke up.

I was still on my back, at home, in bed, in my boxers, with my son lying on top of me, also in his boxers, as he snuggled into my arms, while listening to my heartbeat. As he slept, his fur sprang out again, and his face temporarily lengthened into a muzzle, then it all seemed to pull back into his body, except the ears, and tail.

Finally, he opened his eyes, who's beautiful blueberry, blue eyes that captivated me so much, were, being threatened by his now red retina. " Hey son, feeling any better?" I asked. As he snuggled into me.

" My eyes still feel sore, but other then that I'm fine." He answered. " Also my face feels like it's been stretched snapped back into place."

" That's because while you were asleep, you became a full on fox, your fur grew out again only this time, your face expanded into a fox muzzle." I explained. " It eventually, shrank back into your face along with your fur." I told him as I sat up with him, and started messaging him, while he sat in my lap, leaning against me, into my chest.

" So does that mean actual fox?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me.

" Son, even before you started turning to a I believe you were a fox from the start whether you knew, or believed it or, not." I answered, as he continued to preen. " At least to me, you'll always be My Little Fox." I said, as I kissed his forehead.

" Dad, what do you believe is the best moment of your life?" He asked.

" Hmmm, the best moment." I said as I continued, messaging his back. " Well, I would honestly say that being your dad is the best thing in my life ever." I answered. " Because, I get to spend all this time with you, and when I'm with you there's never a dull moment, because those moments are spent loving you." I finished. As I picked him up took him to the bathroom, and stripped the two of us down to just our fur, and skin, I put him down just to fill up the tub, and as soon as it was full I gathered him back up in my arms, kept my chest above the surface, with his upper half resting on it while everything bellow his waist stayed submerged. As we lay there relaxing, He finally spoke up.

" Dad, Why did that ram spray me?" The minute he asked I just couldn't lie to him, I knew Nico would need to know about, how some prey animals, have pred issues. I grabbed the bath sponge, and foamed it up, while he did the same with his hands, and some shampoo.

" Son, there's something you need to understand about Zootopia." I said, as I scrubbed his back, while he rubbed the shampoo on his hands into my fur. " Zootopia isn't perfect son." I said. " See some Mammels don't like others, don't like others mostly prey like that sheep, at the pizzaria, don't like predators like you, and me." I said as I started rubbing shampoo into his hair. " As foxes you, and I have it the hardest." I said, as the his red retinas, started to fade back into white, so I can fully appreciate those blueberry eyes of his that I could look into for days.

" Why?"

" Well everyone, sees Foxes as Sly, Shifty, and Untrustworthy." I explained. " It's a thing called steriotyping. Heck it's gonna be extremely difficult to get you enrolled in school, because they'll turn you out with the excuse, that you don't need the education to further you cunning knowledge."

" But you aren't like that, Dad." He said. " You are nice, funny, and you've been taking care of me for so long I can't believe that."

" That's the side of Foxes, Mammals choose to ignore." I said." Foxes are naturally family driven, once we start a family, we devote our entire lives to them nothing else matters more, even if our mate dies, mate only once, and there will never be another. The moment I began taking care of you I couldn't stop nor did I want to, and now, my instinct turned into love. That said You matter more to me then anything else, don't ever forget that Son. I love you." I said as I kissed his forehead. That's when we heard a growl come from our stomachs. " Oh yeah we didn't have dinner." I said remembering, as soon as we were done. " Well guess we're having a late dinner." I added, get out of the tub, taking him with me. After wrapping a towel around the two of us, and draining the tub. I took us back to our room, and slipped some shorts on the two of us. As soon as we got to the dining room, Nico whipped up another pizza, in the same manner as he did before, with my phone. The pizza was complete meat lovers rather then half as we didn't have Judy, and Alice visiting. As dug in, Nico asked my another question.

" Dad, What's a Kitsune?"

To be continued

 **And that ladies, and gents is another chapter done, yes I know what your thinking no action but I kinda was at a loss but hopefully the cliffhanger was good, also I felt Nico needed to learn about the prejudisms that poison Zootopia. So anyway thank you readers love yo' faces, PEACE✌!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Ladies, and Gentlemen, it's me Sora Pendragon, and welcome to my Zootopia Fanfic, saw the Movie loved it so I am ready, pumped to give this a shot, Also here is my disclaim I Sora Ignitus Pendragon solemnly swear that I do not own Zootopia or it's characters, except for the OC's, also big shout out to Seniorcopycat, and Thinker29 for inspiring me to write this, and redhoodfan for always supporting me, katmar1994 for always being a great friend, and digiovinel358.**

 **Chapter 10: A Kitsune**

Nick's POV

I was now interested, a Kitsune, where did he learn that word. " Where did you hear that word?" I asked, with interest stroking his fur as it grew out again.

" Well, while I was asleep, I dreamed I was walking through a forest." Nico began. " As I did I saw a fox, but he was different he had nine tails." He continued. " Anyway, He told me he was a Kitsune, and that I have the spirit of one locked inside my body." He finished.

" Well, Nico a Kitsune is a fox who can do magic." I explained. " They could live a long time, and once every hundred years the grow one extra tail." I went on. " So now we know how your able to pull off those crazy tricks of yours." I said as I mussed his hair. He just giggled, and tackled me into a hug, which I was all to happy to return.

" I love you, Dad." He said.

" I love you too, Son." I said messaging his ears, which he leaned into. Later that day, we were in Judy, and My car, Nico, and Alice both in full animal form, were practicing with their magic, while Judy, and I worked on a case. That's when a Blueberry pie, and Carrot cake appeared.

" Kids, these are dessert not lunch, now please draw up something more lunch based." Judy said.

" Yes...

...Mom." said Alice.

...Miss Hopps." said Nico.

" Attention, all Squad Cars, we got a speeder on, Pride Lane, Red Mustang!" Clawhauser said, over the radio.

" Let's ride!" I said. As the car raced in front of us, we pursued, but then the car just vanished. " Hey where did-?"

" Right here, Guys." Nico said, holding what looked like a toy car version of the car we were chasing.

Alice opened the door, pulled out the driver a jaguar in a black suit, and threw him through the bars, and he expanded to his full size.

" Hey, what happened, How did I get here?" He asked.

" Sir, you were going over the speed limit." Judy said professionally. " I hope you have a good reason."

" I was late, I had a meeting, and my gas pedal jammed." He said. " Honest."

" Nico, could you enlarge the car again, Son?" I asked.

" Sure, Dad." He said, throwing it back out on the street, where it expanded to it's full size. Judy opened the door, and checked the gas pedal.

" It's jammed, alright." She said. " Sir, you're off the hook now, but I suggest you get that fixed right away."

" I will Officer." He said. " I'm so sorry." He said. Dailing his company, as I let him out.

" It's alright sir, just drive carefully." I said. As he called a tow truck. I walked back to Nico, lifted him out, and kissed him. " You Fantastic Little Fox, You." I said hugging him close.

" I just want to use my magic for the same purposes you serve, Dad." He said hugging me back.

" That's very big of you Son." I said kissing him.

To be continued...

 **And that ladies, and gents is another chapter done, yes I know what your thinking no action but I kinda was at a loss but hopefully the cliffhanger was good, also I felt Nico needed to learn about the prejudisms that poison Zootopia. So anyway thank you readers love yo' faces, sorry for the wait my hometown just caught fire, and My family, and I had to relocate until the fire's out.** **PEACE✌!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, Sora Pendragon back with another chapter of The Fantastic Mr. Wilde. Sorry it's been a while but better late then never. So I own nothing except of course My OC's, okay most of them, Thank you Spectre47. Enjoy, and have fun.**

 **Chapter 11: Bring Your Kids to Work Day,**

Nick's POV

As soon as we got back to the precinct, Nico, and Alice were asleep. " Well we better clock in." I said, when I noticed an announcement on the bulletin board.

" BRING YOUR KIDS TO WORK DAY!"

" Isn't that everyday to us?" I asked Judy.

" Yeah, Unofficially but it could be an opportunity to find a school for them." She answered. As we went to the showers, to wash off.

" Hey, Nick." Said a friendly voice, It was My Best Friend, apart from Judy, James Wolford. " Is this the boy you keep talking about?" He asked as we started to undress, and he noticed my son.

" That's him." I said as soon as we got into the showers. " He's my special boy." I said proudly as we soaped up. " Last I heard you, and your wife have a couple of adopts yourself." I added.

" Yeah, but we finally gave birth to four of our own, Austin, Wolford Jr., Sarah, and Anna." He added. " Not that we would dump, Luke, and Alex we love them too." James explained as we shut off the water, and dried off, as we made our way back, we saw Nico morph back into human form. " He's one too?" He asked.

" Um no need to..." He started but stopped. " ... Wait, what?"

" My adopted son Alex he does that sometimes." James explained. " Luke, and I found him asleep on our couch, just after Sheila gave birth to the pups, and before they came home, he only remembered his name, and species." He went on. " As soon as we met him, Sheila, and I went into parental mode with the kid, Luke, developed into a brother on a dime, eventually he developed the power to morph into a wolf pup, well of his age, said he was a werewolf." He continued. " When Sheila came home she didn't care that Alex was different, and was more then happy to accept him into the family, as a son."

After he was done, Nico yawned, and woke up. " Hey son, How was your nap?" I asked as we hugged.

" Refreshed, Dad." He said returning my hug.

" Glad to hear it." I said. " Listen, Nico tomorrow is Bring Your Kids To Work Day..."

" Dad, You, and Judy do that all the time." He said.

" Wow, he's your boy alright." James laughed. Which made Nico realize, something. " Definitely has your witt, It's okay I have an adopted human son too, can turn into a pup too, only he turns into a wolf, rather then a fox." He said.

" Will I get to meet him?" Nico asked.

" You sure will." James said. " Tomorrow, you'll get to meet, all six of my pups." He said.

" Okay." Nico answered, we got into my car, and I drove us home.

" You, did a good job on the field today, Nico." I said as we got into the house, and I ran a bath for the two of us. After we were done, we slipped into some boxers, made some burritos, then went to bed. The next morning, I woke to my phone alarm. We made some waffles, to share with Judy, and Alice.

As we entered, Clawhauser was behind the counter with a little girl about, four, she had dark skin, black, yellow, and white hair with Cheetah spots on it, and wore, a pink hoodie over blue jeans, and sandals. As opposed to Clawhauser, she had an athletic build.

" Good Morning guys." He said. " This is daughter, Lily." He said.

" Hi!" Lily said, her father was about to down a donut, when it vanished, and was replaced by piece of fruit. " Dad, the Dr. said you need to start dieting, and I'm only doing this because I love you

As soon as we got there, the Bullpen was full of Cops with their children. Wolford was alone with his two boys. " Hey James, where's Sheila, and the others pups." I asked.

" She stayed home with them, their too young." He said. " Anyway, Nick, Nico, Judy, Alice, these are my special boys, Luke, and Alex, Boys I'd like you to met, Officers Hopps, and Wilde, and the kids, Alice, and Nico." After saying Hi, Chief Bogo walked in with his own daughter, Who morphed into a human.

" Everyone, this is my daughter Buffy Bogo!" He said standing at the podium. " As you all know today is Bring Your Kids to Work Day." Then gave everyone their assignments. " Children, You wait here, until Clawhauser comes along to give you kids your tour of the precinct." He informed. As we did waited.

To be continued...

 **Well guys there you go another successful chapter, I would like to apologize to Spectre for not giving Luke, and Alex enough speaking time, so anyway if you like please review, and thanks again to Spectre for the usage of, (Draws Breath) James, Luke, Sheila, Austin, Wolford Jr., Sarah, Anna, and Alex Wolford. Thanks for bye for now.**


End file.
